Love Trough Time
by ArCuNat
Summary: Bella es una chica común y corriente, y un día después de salir de una fiesta con el corazón roto por la traición de su novio, su vida cambiara de tal modo que cuando abra los ojos aparecerá en 1918…
1. Ojos Verdes

**Love Through Time**

Bella es una chica común y corriente, y un día después de salir de una fiesta con el corazón roto por la traición de su novio, su vida cambiara de tal modo que cuando abra los ojos aparecerá en 1918…

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.<strong>

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar, Betas FFAD.  
>www. facebook groups betasffaddiction/

(Quitar espacios)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

**Ojos Verdes**

Después de varios días en los que mi amiga Ángela me persuadiera de ir a la fiesta de Mike, decidí aceptar más por cortesía que por gusto, ya que preferiría mil veces estar en mi casa leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, por enésima vez.

Después de tanto renegar, llegó mi amiga Ángela con dos bolsas Zara, y me hizo poner un lindo, pero muy corto, vestido. Era de top, 5 cm por encima de las rodillas, con rayas blancas y negras que entallaba debajo del busto; y unos hermosos zapatos negros de tacón alto. Después de haberme cambiado, me arrastró hacia el tocador para maquillarme y peinarme.

Cuando terminó, no me reconocí a mí misma. Mi maquillaje era completamente natural sin rubor, ya que Ángela decía que no era necesario, yo me sonrojaba sola. Mi cabello se veía ordenadamente desordenado, pero lindo.

Me miré mucho tiempo al espejo hasta que me di cuenta que ella estaba lista, tenía un hermoso vestido ocre con brillantina, igual de corto que el mío, y unos zapatos blancos de tacón alto, su cabello estaba suelto con las puntas enroscadas y en su maquillaje resaltaba su labial rojo.

Después de despedirme de Charlie, Ángela y yo nos montamos en mi auto y salimos a la fiesta. Quince minutos, después llegamos. Cuando entramos fuimos el centro de atención, algo que siempre he odiado.

Empecé a buscar a Jacob por toda la fiesta, pero no lograba encontrarlo, y decidí subir al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones y se reunían las parejas a hacer cosas que no diré. No sé porqué, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que Jacob estaría allí.

Después de entrar a varias habitaciones, y encontrarme con momentos incómodos, llegue a uno de los baños. Pensé en tocar, pero antes de hacerlo escuche unos ruidos no muy agradables, di unos pasos atrás hasta que escuche a Jessica gemir el nombre de Jacob. No quise pensar lo peor, por lo que decidí abrir la puerta, cuando la abrí me topé con la traición más grande que alguien me pudiera hacer, en especial mi mejor amiga Jessica y mi novio Jacob, que eran los seres que yo más amaba en el mundo, además de mis padres.

Por un momento quise pensar que esto era una pesadilla, pero sabía que era la realidad, me dolía la manera en que mi supuesta mejor amiga me sonreía como si hubiera ganado un premio. Al cabo de un minuto, Jacob volteó y se dio cuenta que yo me encontraba allí, él estaba atónito, y mis lágrimas traicioneras que no dejaban de salir.

—Bella. —Gritó Jacob, pero yo no le quise prestar atención. Pasé por una mesa de la cual agarré una botella de algo que no me importó. Sólo escuché a varias personas mentarme la madre, pero me dio igual ni siquiera la quemazón que me producía el trago cuando bajaba por mi garganta, este era tan potente que con solo cinco sorbos ya me tenía mareada. Vi a Ángela dirigirse a donde yo estaba, pero con la mirada le dije que no.

Mientras salía de la fiesta con el corazón hecho pedazos, después de haber visto a mi novio Jacob y a mi ex mejor amiga –zorra- Jessica. Después de haber tomado varios litros de licor, me monté en mi auto y manejé a toda velocidad, iba a unos 80km/h, solo pensaba en las bellas palabras que siempre me decía, y de lo tonta y enamorada que me tenía. Sus caricias vacías siempre me las creí, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que todo fue una mentira, me engaño, jugó con mis sentimientos, mientras yo solo le di cariño y amor.

Y mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, noté la luz brillante de los faros de un auto, y lo último que pude pensar fue "mierda", y todo se volvió negro…

—Señorita, despierte. —Escuché una hermosa y varonil voz, tenía que ser la voz de un ángel. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y despertar de este hermoso sueño, no sabía por qué pero esa voz me transmitía tranquilidad, solo quería seguir soñando con esa aterciopelada voz. — ¿Señorita?

— ¿Estará muerta? —Preguntó otra voz esta era la de una mujer, casi igual de bella que la del hombre.

—No lo está. Respira. —Esta conversación se estaba tornando muy extraña por lo que me animé a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que noté es que estaba tirada en el suelo, me encontraba en un… ¿parque? Ahí recordé lo que me había pasado… pero si había tenido un accidente en carretera, ¿Qué rayos hacia yo en un parque?

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Dijo la misma voz que me había estado hablando desde hace poco tiempo, y entonces vi unos preciosos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aquí esta el capitulo editado por mi nueva BETA Paulii. En el capitulo 3 explicare mejor lo que sucedio<strong>

**Natty**


	2. Maldito Sueño y el Sexy Doctor

**Love Trough Time**

Bella es una chica común y corriente, y un día después de salir de una fiesta con el corazón roto por la traición de su novio, su vida cambiara de tal modo que cuando abra los ojos aparecerá en 1918…

**Hola chicas como van? Me demore un poco pues hubo un problema con él envió del capitulo y porque la persona que escribió este libro me dejo el libro a mi para que lo siguiera, aun así yo tengo la idea de como terminarlo . Ando un poco desanimada con lo ocurrido con Robsten es muy feo, pero yo lo único que quiero es saber la verdad y pues nunca insultare a Kristen Stewart. Bien dejemos ese tema para otro lado, vamos con los Reviews:**

**alondrixcullen1498: Como dije me demore por cuestiones de envíos pero aquí esta **

**janalez: Gracias por tu apoyo **

**Alexa Swan de Cullen: Gracias publicare pronto.**

**Agus Swam Cullen: A mi también me encantan esas historias, y pues gracias.**

**dany-cullen-patt: Aquí esta despues de una larga espera **

**Isabella Marie Carlie Cullen S: Si lo siento es que mi vida es algo caotica pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Y pues gracias por que te encanen mis hisorias eso me da animos para seguir escribiendo aunque sea un poco floja :D**

**Aquí va el capitulo. Espero que les guste…**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

**.**

**· ****Love through Time ****·**

**· **Capítulo II**·**

**· ****Maldito Sueño y el Sexy Doctor ****·**

**(Beteado por **_Dani-vg9806_**)**

**.**

— ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunté tratando de levantarme, sin embargo, me maree por el brusco movimiento, por lo que volví a recostarme en el frio suelo.

— ¿Se siente bien?— volví a mirar al chico de ojos verdes, pues él había preguntado. Ahí lo mire detenidamente… Su cabello, completamente alborotado, tenía un extraño color cobre. En su rostro podía notar algunos rastros de la niñez. Debía tener, por lo menos, 15 años, aunque no podía dejar pasar sus muy buen desarrollados músculos (no más grandes de que los de el-bastardo-de-mi-ex-novio) atrapados en una camisa manga larga color blanco. Aunque… ¡Con el maldito calor que estaba haciendo! ¿Cómo podía aguantar?— ¿Señorita?

— ¿Qué?— pregunté aturdida.

—Le pregunté si se siente bien…

— ¡Ah!—exclamé —Eso creo…—respondí, pues me dolía un poco la cabeza.

Cuando volví a mirarlo noté que llevaba la ropa muy parecida a la que usaba el bisabuelo de Ángela cuando ella y yo lo visitábamos y lo llevábamos a pasear.

—Sera mejor llevarla a casa— dijo una mujer que estaba al lado del chico de ojos verdes. La mire detenidamente. Tenía el cabello del mismo extraño color que el del muchacho; era la viva imagen de él, o él de ella, pues por las arrugas de su rostro podía notarse que debía ser su madre. Lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos, pues el de la mujer, eran grises.

— ¿Estas…—. La señora lo acalló con la mirada antes de que formulara su pregunta y le ordeno que me ayudara a levantarme.

Cuando estuve de pie, mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que llevaba el mismo vestido y los tacones de 10 cm de alto. A mis pies estaba mi bolso. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado.

—Maldición— susurré.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando algo que me fuera conocido, pero nada lo era.

—No, no, no, no ¿Dónde estoy?— susurré agarrando mi bolso que se encontraba a mi lado, y empecé a buscar mi celular. Lo encontré en el fondo de mi bolso, pero este no encendía.

—Diablos—grité, lanzando de nuevo el aparato dentro del bolso.

Cuando alce la visa me encontré con dos rostros mirándome preocupados. La mujer que tenía un bonito vestido color verde, de esos que se usaban en el siglo XX, se acercó a mi y toco mi mejilla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó.

—Be… Isabella Swan—me corregí rápidamente—pero puede decirme Bella—ella me sonrió maternalmente.

— ¿Eres de los Swan de Dowstrick?— preguntó el chico asombrado. Yo negué rápidamente.

—No, soy Bella Swan de Forks—dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Forks? ¿Dónde es eso?—preguntó desconcertado. Sé que Forks es un pueblo de mala muerte y sin prosperidad alguna, pero…

— ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunté al darme cuenta de su reacción. Ellos me miraron como si a la que le faltara un tornillo fuera a mí.

—Chicago—respondió, el muchacho que se acercaba a mí.

¿Chicago? ¿¡Yo que hacía en Chicago!

Lo siguiente que supe es que todo se volvió negro y perdí la conciencia.

**.**

**.**

La habitación en la cual había despertado estaba completamente oscura y respiré aliviada de que todo hubiera sido solo un maldito mal sueño.

Me estiré para agarrar mi celular pues tenía la duda de que horas eran, pero este no estaba. La mesa a mi lado no contenía ni mi teléfono, ni la fotografía de mis padres divorciados, ni mi inhalador.

Si, sufro de Asma.

Me levanté de la cama, y vi que tenía puesto un vestido blanco ancho y feo. Salí de la habitación y vi que esa no era mi casa, ni ese mi cuarto y sin duda el hombre que tenia unas toallas en la mano no era Charlie. Entonces hice lo que toda persona normal haría: gritar, y cuando lo hice corrí directo a la habitación, en la que me encontraba, cerrándola en el acto.

—Todo esto es un sueño, todo eso es una maldita pesadilla y despertaré en cualquier momento—susurré para mí misma. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era tratar de convencerme de que era un sueño…

Me dirigí hacia la gran ventana que había en la habitación. Retire un poco las cortinas y mire a través de ella. Vi unos carros parecidos a los que salían en la película "Casa Blanca", pero estos estaban a blanco y negro, y no andaban a más de 30 km/h.

— ¿Estas bien?— escuché mientras la luz se encendía, y me volvía hacia la puerta asustada. —Lo siento. Te asuste. —dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

—No te preocupes. Solo dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón…

—Estabas llorando—afirmó, más no pregunto. Yo pase una mano por mi mejilla y, efectivamente, la sentí mojada.

Se acercó a mí lentamente y tomó mis manos. En el momento en que toqué su piel, sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar entre ambos y sé que él también la sintió, pues me soltó y me miro.

—Ven, siéntate— me dijo señalándome la cama con una de sus manos. Le hice caso y me senté.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?—pregunté mirando mis manos y las lagrimas volvieron a salir. —Lo último que recuerdo es que mi auto se iba a estampar contra otro y lu-

— ¿Qué?—interrumpió preguntando confundido. Con sus manos, delicadamente, alzó mi cara y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. —Estas en mi casa. Te trajimos luego de que te desmayaras de nuevo—.

Nos quedamos callados. Esto parecía una mala imitación de "Algún Lugar en El Tiempo".

— ¿En qué año estamos?—pregunté. Si ya parecía loca, una pregunta como esa no me iba a hacer mas daño.

—1918—respondió incrédulo. Yo me paré de la cama, para luego, recostarme en esta. Creo que lo hacía por el _shock_.

—Es-Estas d-de bro-ma—. La risa no me dejaba hablar.

Cuando al fin me calmé volví a preguntar:

—Ya, en serio… ¿En qué año estamos?

—Estamos a 11 de Marzo de 1918—dijo mirándome como si estuviera demente, y entonces ahí volví a desmayarme.

**.**

**.**

Sentí un horrible aroma en mi nariz, que me estaba causando picazón. Cuando abrí los ojos, puse mala cara por la picazón en mi nariz y me encontré con un ángel. Era muy pálido, tenía los ojos de un color dorado y su cabello era de un color rubio platino precioso. No debía tener más de unos treinta y dos años.

— ¿Me morí?—susurré al verlo y mi voz sonó algo ronca, por lo que carraspeé. El solo sonrió y soltó una risita.

—Por suerte Señorita Swan, usted solo sufrió un desmayo

Yo estaba totalmente deslumbrada por el hombre, o el ángel, o lo que fuera, pues se parecía mucho a la descripción que hacía mi abuela de los vampiros. Mi cuento favorito era en el que una muchacha se enamoraba de un vampiro, pero este no le correspondía y luego desparecía de su vida. Su toque fue completamente frio, igual a como lo contaba mi abuela…

"… _Frio como el hielo, tan o más duro que el diamante, blanco como la cal, tan fuerte que cargara un elefante y tan rápido que ni lo veras; con una belleza inimaginable, y una caballerosidad que te enamorará…"_

Eran las palabras exactas de mi abuela.

—Gracias doctor…

—Cullen, Carlisle Cullen—dijo sonriéndome de nuevo.

—Gracias doctor Cullen— le devolví la sonrisa.

Se escuchó un carraspeo, y volví la mirada hacía chico y a su madre -de los cuales no tenía idea de cómo se llamaban- a un lado pegados a la pared. Él se encontraba sexymente recostado en ella, y me miraba fijamente, lo que hizo que me ruborizara y sintiera mariposas en el estomago.

—Doctor— llamó el chico de ojos verdes. El doctor Cullen volvió su mirada hacía él. —Ella en el parque nos pregunto dónde estábamos y luego se desmayo. Cuando despertó me preguntó qué año era y se volvió a desmayar...

—Interesante— dijo y luego me miró— ¿Sabes cómo te llamas?—yo asentí— ¿Qué mas recuerdas de ti?—yo me sentía intimidada por la mirada de todos y no me sentía cómoda al hablar. El doctor se dio cuenta y los miró.

— ¿Podrían darnos privacidad, señora Masen? Por su actitud se nota que es algo tímida—ellos asintieron y salieron. El chico de ojos verdes me miró antes de salir.

— ¿Así está bien?—yo asentí—Entonces prosigue—dijo sereno.

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan—dije. —Tengo 17 años y vengo de Forks, Washington. Mis padres se llaman Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer, y están divorciados. Ella está casada con Phil, un jugador de Beisbol—el me miraba atento. —Me falta un año y medio para salir del instituto ¡Ah! Y nací el 13 de Septiembre de 1995 y…

—Querida no pudiste nacer en 1995, porque estamos en 1918—interrumpió tratando de razonar conmigo.

—No, no es cierto. Yo nací en 1995 y lo último que recuerdo es que era 30 de Junio de 2012 y yo salía de una fiesta en Forks, cuando de pronto choque con otro auto, porque estaba ebria y luego aparecí aquí—. Tenía que admitir que esto parecía un programa de televisión, muy parecido a _Punk'd, _pero no lo era, pues no era famosa, y me había chocado contra un auto.

—Esto es una maldita pesadilla, por eso sueño contigo—dije seria, pasándome la mano por el cabello.—Sabia que algún día, los cuentos de mi abuela sobre vampiros y hombres lobo, me iban a volver loca— dije más para mí misma, pero el pareció escucharlo, pues se quedo pasmado. Por un segundo pareció que se había puesto más pálido. Claro, si todavía podía hacerlo.

—Vampiros…—susurró o eso me pareció oír. — ¿Qué te decía tu abuela sobre ellos?—. Esto se me estaba tornando muy sospechoso. ¿Quién preguntaba cobre cuentos de vampiros?

—Pues la historia siempre comenzaba así: _"Existen seres además de los animales, las plantas y los seres humanos. No son marcianos, ni fantasmas. La mayoría de estos, provienen de todos los cuentos de terror que alguna vez escuchaste. Ellos viven a nuestro alrededor… El que te contaré es sobre un ente terrenal tan frio como el hielo, tan o mas duro que el diamante, blanco como la cal, tan fuerte que cargara un elefante y tan rápido que ni lo veras; con una belleza inimaginable, y una caballerosidad que te enamorará... Ese querida mía, son los temidos vampiros…"_. Eso es lo que recuerdo—le dije terminado de recitar la frase introductoria de todas sus historias, a la perfección.

—Tu abuela tenía una gran imaginación—dijo burlón, pero en su cara había preocupación.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa?—dije y él se puso serio otra vez.

—Digamos que te creo... ¿Cómo llegaste al pasado?—preguntó desviando el tema.

—No tengo ni pu…—no termine la frase pues me miro con severidad. —No tengo ni idea—rectifiqué. —Pero… ¿Me crees?-pregunté dudosas.

—Digamos que soy de mente abierta—dijo sonriéndome. —Ve a mi consultorio pasado mañana, y veremos que podemos hacer—. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, luego volteó y me dijo:

—Ve de noche, en la mañana me queda muy pesado—, para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Entonces me encontraba en 1918, por alguna extraña razón que no conocía. Tenía que inventarme una historia para que no me tomaran por loca.

Pasaron unos minutos, y luego por la puerta entro la señora Masen con una taza de té y unas galletas, sonriéndome maternalmente. Me los puso con cuidado en la pierna y se sentó a mi lado. Me miraba con preocupación.

—Gracias señora Masen. —dije sonrojándome, ella soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes Bella. Llámame Elizabeth—.

Después de un momento, pareció recordar algo. —El chico que vistes, es mi hijo. Se llama Edward… El muy maleducado ni se presentó—dijo reprobatoriamente.

Yo sonreí, se parecía mucho a mi madre. Traicioneras lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Recordarla no ayudaba por la situación en la que me encontraba. Elizabeth me miró y limpio algunas lágrimas.

—El doctor me dijo que habías perdido la memoria y que solo recordabas parte de tu vida; la ultima que viviste, por culpa de ese horrible accidente de auto del que Edward me habló—me miró para luego darme un abrazo. —Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees.

—No quiero abusar de usted, Señ-… Elizabeth—corregí cuando me miró.

— ¿Tienes a donde ir?—preguntó. Yo negué.

—Pero me conseguiré un lugar—contesté rápidamente.

—Te quedaras aquí hasta que estés completamente bien; económicamente y saludable. Luego si quieres te vas—dijo severamente, a lo que yo asentí. Ella sonrió. —Bien. Cómete las galletas y tómate él té. Mañana te hare un festín del que después no podrás comer en días—dijo.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación deseándome las buenas noches.

Esta iba a ser una gran y temeraria aventura y… ¡SOLO ME PASA A MI!

**Sé que me demore, y pues no puedo comentar mucho, ya que es un poco tarde, son las 10:00 pm, y apenas me enviaron el capi lo subi. Bien pues soy Naty la que escribe las mayorías de las historias, y si leen Perro Amor y EOD, reconocerán mi forma de escribir**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	3. Natalie

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar, Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

**Natalie**

_Después que Elizabeth saliera de la habitación para que yo durmiera, me levanté para buscar mi bolso, al cual no encontraba. Me desesperé, pero traté de calmarme pues no tenía mi inhalador, el cual se encontraba en el puto bolso. _

_Suspiré frustrada._

_Decidí salir a buscar mi bolso, caminando por los pasillos oscuros y solitarios de esa casa. Era todo tan extraño y yo como siempre estaba rodeada de cosas extrañas. Volví a suspirar cuando vi que, por el lado que había elegido para mi búsqueda, daba a un rincón sin salida._

_Cuando me di la vuelta me topé con otra pared pero esta era de carne y hueso, y casi grito pero esta me tapó la boca. Cuando miré para arriba, vi los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de… no tengo ni idea de cual era su nombre._

— _¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación a esta hora? Deberías estar descansando. —Me reprochó. Yo sólo lo miré a los ojos, que me tenían hipnotizada. —Bella. —Dijo tocando mi mejilla._

— _¿Si?— Pregunté en un susurro._

— _¿Puedo besarte?—Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y asentí despacio. _

_Él se fue acercando y yo cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos para dejar un casto beso sobre ellos y luego se separó. Abrí los ojos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, pero entonces sus ojos ya no eran de ese precioso color verde. Ahora eran parecidos a los de Carlisle, de un color dorado; su tacto se volvió frio y no cálido como lo habían sido cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, sus ojos me miraban preocupados._

—_No sé lo que me hiciste, pero me tienes aquí postrado a tus pies. —Susurró muy levemente. —Despierta, mi dulce ángel. —Susurró antes de posar nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos…_

.

Abrí los ojos hiperventilando y con el pulso acelerado.

Me encontraba recostada y ya era de día. Miré a todos lados y me levanté tan rápido de la cama que me mareé. Quité las sabanas y me miré en el espejo; mis ondas negras se encontraban algo desechas y el rímel que enmarcaban mis ojos verdes con motas achocolatadas ya no estaban enmarcados por el rímel.

En ese momento, entró Elizabeth con un montón de tela entre las manos. Me sonrió y cerró la puerta.

—Es para que lo uses. Eres de la misma talla que mi sobrina Natalie. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Es algo pasado de moda pero te quedará bien. —Dijo poniendo el vestido café con un gran escote que llegaba hasta bajo del pecho, y este era tapado por una tela color arena con bordado en dorado que llegaba a cubrir toda la zona de los pecho y lo suficientemente largo como para cubrirme los pies. —Tengo que ajustar el pecho un poco…—Dijo pensativa, suspiró y luego me miró. —Bueno, será mejor que lo arregle, tú mientras ponte todo lo demás. —Dijo señalando toda la tela blanca que se encontraba en la cama. Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es todo eso?—Dije volviendo a mirar a las cosas de la cama, pero ya se había ido.

Fui hasta el baño, empecé a desvestirme y entré en la bañera que ya estaba lista e iba para contrarrestar el frio del ambiente. Empecé a mirar el pintoresco cuarto de baño, con los azulejos que en mi época ya se encontrarían amarillos por el tiempo transcurrido. Todavía no podía entender lo que me había pasado, así que decidí hacer un resumen de todo lo ocurrido…

Ayer en la noche, me encontraba en mi casa con Ángela arreglándonos para la fiesta y poder estar con mi querido novio (con el cual gracias a Dios todavía no habíamos tenido acción, pues quien sabe cuanta enfermedad venérea tiene). Cuando llegué a la fiesta, me encontré con la maravillosa imagen de Jacob con la zorra de Jessica. Salí corriendo luego de agarrar una botella de algo y me emborraché antes de llegar al auto, hice el acto de irresponsabilidad de montarme en él y arrancar como alma que lleva al diablo. Después paso un rato y terminé estampada contra un carro… Aquí comienza lo raro. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro en frente de un chico de cabello cobrizo y bellos ojos verdes, y su amable madre llamada Elizabeth me recogieron de las sucias calles de Chicago y me llevaron a su precioso hogar. Ahí descubrí todo lo que me pasó y me desmayé sopotocientas veces. Conocí a Carlisle, el cual era la reencarnación de las historias que mi abuela solía contarme de pequeña. Luego tuve un extraño sueño sobre el chico de ojos verdes besándome, y luego, ya no tenía ojos verdes jade, si no que se volvió un dorado ocre. Luego despierto y sigo sin encorar mi bendito bolso, en donde se encuentra mi inhalador, pues siento que en cualquier momento voy a entrar en crisis.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo metida en la bañera y el agua se estaba poniendo fría, lo cual es malo para mi salud. Decidí salir y envolverme con la bata que estaba en el perchero detrás de la puerta.

Cuando salí, me encontré con una chica rubia, con su piel blanca sonrosada y unos expresivos ojos azul zafiro, fui bajando la mirada y encontré que tenía una gran pecho… ¡Personalidad! Y ahí entendí por qué Elizabeth debía arreglar el pecho, el de ella era monumental y el mío, aunque de un buen tamaño, no se comparaba con ese.

—Hola, soy Natalie. —Le volví a mirar y ella me miraba con una gran sonrisa, no se había dado cuenta de mi escaneo. — ¿Tú eres Bella?... Claro que lo eres, ¿quien más lo seria? Olvida esa pregunta. —Yo le sonreí todavía aturdida.

—Mucho gusto. —Susurré. Ella se acercó a mi con el montón de telas, que hace rato había visto y no sabia que era. — ¿Qué es todo eso?—Ella me miró raro.

— ¿Ropa interior?

—…—

—Camisa, pololo, corsé, cubrecorsé y enaguas. —Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Pero si hace mucho calor. —Dije incrédula. Aunque parezca una ignorante, quiero aclarar que me va mal en historia.

—Si. —Suspiro. —Pero no hay otra cosa, y si la hay, no en esta casa. —Dijo con severidad.

Se acercó a mí y me quitó la toalla de un tirón, y yo quedé en shock. Empezó a colocarme ese montón de prendas, y entonces me puso el corsé, y apretó y apretó y apretó.

—Basta. —Chillé por la falta de aire, pero seguía apretando. — ¡Basta!—Grité y ella dejo de apretar.

—Lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa. —Dijo ella, atando el corsé y poniéndome otra cosa más. —Listo.

— ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?—Le pregunté, tratando de aflojar un poco el corsé sin tener que soltarlo, pero era un caso perdido, apenas y podía respirar.

—Es que hoy saldré con Edward a comer helado y estoy muy emocionada. —Yo le sonreí comprensivamente.

—Y este Edward, ¿es tu novio?—Pregunté sentándome en la cama pero no como cualquier chica normal del siglo XXI… nooooo recta y sin espaldar atrás… ¡PUTO CORSÉ!

—No, no, no lo es, ojalá… solo me ve como una prima. —Suspiró cansada y luego sonrió. —Pero aún tengo esperanzas. —Le sonreí esta vez con pesar.

—La fe es lo último que se pierde. —En eso entró Elizabeth con el vestido ya graduado. Entre las dos ayudaron a ponérmelo. Se veía muy bonito, pues el café hacia resaltar mis ojos y le daba un poco más de color a mi piel. El vestido era largo y me tapaba los tobillos.

Me sentaron frente al tocador y empezaron a peinar mi cabello. Cuando terminaron, tenía unas ondas suaves que enmarcaban mi cara con unos extremos sujetados en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, con una preciosa hebilla color café y con algunos toques en verde. Pusieron algo de polvo de arroz en mi rostro y ya estaba lista.

— ¿Quedaste hermosa?—Dijo Elizabeth y Natalie asintió. —Y te vez más joven de lo que aparentabas antes ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—17 años. —Dije sonrojándome.

— ¡Que bien! Te llevarás excelente con las amigas de Natalie. —Dijo y Natalie sonrió ampliamente, yo sonreí muy poco. Yo no me llevaba bien con las mujeres, mis únicas amigas hasta hace poco habían sido Ángela y Jessica, y ya saben lo que pasó. Más bien todos mis amigos eran hombres… Y eso siempre traía sus ventajas y sus… rumores.

— ¡Bueno! Bajemos para que puedas comer algo. —Dijo Natalie, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia el piso inferior… corriendo.

—Espera Natalie. Es…pera. —Dije corriendo con ella por todos los pasillos de esa enorme casa, ¡maldición! ¿Cuanto dinero tenían estas personas? Y luego vinieron las escaleras y ya no soporte más, respirar se volvía más difícil por culpa del corsé. Empecé a tirar de mi mano para que me soltara antes de que pudiéramos llegar ellas, entonces ella paró y volteó a verme preocupada, ya había empezado a hiperventilar. —Mi... bol…so. —Dije en un susurro.

—Mi bolso… el que… ten… nía. —Dije dificultosamente tratando de tomar aire. Y solo pude caer al suelo y sentarme en él.

— ¿Bolso?—Dijo ella alarmada, yo asentí. — ¡Tía! ¡Edward! ¡El bolso de Bella ¿Dónde está?!—Gritó alarmada. En eso llegaron Elizabeth y el chico de ojos verdes y traían mi bolso, él se arrodilló a mi lado y me lo entregó. Empecé a buscar desesperadamente mi inhalador. Y lo encontré. Lo puse en mi boca con las manos temblorosas y le di dos apretones. Luego mi respiración se volvió normal de nuevo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Dijo el chico de los ojos verdes tocándome la mejilla y mirándome preocupado. Sentí un impulso eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo apenas me tocó, yo me sonrojé y asentí, él solo frunció el ceño levemente. —Dame la mano. —Dijo, cuando se la dí, entonces sentí de nuevo el impulso eléctrico y él también pues nos quedamos mirando fijamente, y me ayudó a levantarme, pero seguíamos mirándonos. Sus ojos verdes me tenían atrapada, y yo solo quería sumergirme en ellos.

—Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a comer. —Dijo Natalie en un susurro, mirándome arrepentida, yo me acerqué a ella.

—No te preocupes, yo debí decirles que tenía asma, no es tu culpa. —Le dije sonriendo, ella también me sonrió de vuelta. —Ahora vamos que me estoy muriendo de hambre. —Dije tomándola de la mano y pidiéndole con mi sonrisa que me guiara. Ella asintió y empezamos a ir hacia el comedor… caminando. Cuando llegamos, nos sirvieron el desayuno y comimos en silencio hasta que…

— ¿Por qué viniste a Chicago?—Preguntó Elizabeth interesada

—No lo se…—Dije en un susurro. — ¿Para olvidar?—Dije en un intento de crear una historia, pero había un problema, yo era mala mintiendo.

— ¿Olvidar?—Pregunto el chico de ojos verdes, o como lo llaman todos, Edward.

—Si.

— ¿Qué quieres olvidar?—Preguntó Natalie confusa.

—Lo irritante, fastidiosa, confusa, y decepcionante que es la vida. —Dije en un susurro y llevándome algo de comida a la boca. Todos en la mesa se silenciaron por mi respuesta. Y así pasó hasta que terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Sé que anduve algo desaparecida, y ya se lo explique a las chicas que dejaron comentarios. Lo que pasa es que mi Beta anterior (Dani) y yo tuvimos unos cuantos problemas, personales y académicos, respectivamente. Pues todo quedo en que ella me sugirió buscar otra Beta y eso. Luego dure unos tres días sin conseguir una Beta hasta el miércoles de la semana pasada. <strong>

**Con esto les quiero decir que publicare mensualmente, desde el 10 al 15 de cada mes. Pueden contactarme en mi twitter NattyBellaA, con la etiqueta #LTT para mayor información**

**Ahora ¿Qué les pareció? Me ha tocado investigar mucho para realizar este libro, me mantiene entretenida escribirlo, espero que a ustedes les entretengan leyendo. Gracias a todas mis lectoras, a las que escriben y a las que no.**

**Natty**


	4. La tarde del desliz

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar, Betas FFAD.<strong>

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

><p><strong>#LTT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

**La tarde del desliz.**

Ya habíamos terminado de tomar el té cuando Edward decidió que era hora de salir. Natalie, Edward y yo nos subimos al antiguo y, posiblemente, lento coche de Edward.

Iba mirando todo a mi alrededor, todo aquello era tan hermoso, tan victoriano; y pensar que en unos 50 años todo cambiaría, las mujeres vestirían más descaradamente, los hombres dejarían ese estilo elegante para tomar uno más cómodo, el siglo XXI era comodidad.

Llegamos a una pequeña heladería en una esquina. Su entrada era pintoresca, estaba rodeado por un cerco cubierto de flores trepadoras color azul, mis favoritas; me recordaban que mi madre tenía ese tipo de flores en el balcón de mi habitación en San Diego. Nunca viví con ella, por el hecho de que le fue muy difícil quedarse en un mismo lugar; aunque siempre tuvimos una buena relación, siempre llamaba o visitaba, luego se enamoró de un arquitecto, Phil, un buen hombre, e hicieron una casa frente al mar.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que quedaba dentro del local, junto a la ventana, el lugar era concurrido más que todo por adolescentes y todos saludaban a Edward, parecía que ese bello chico de ojos verdes era popular. Natalie sonreía mientras que miraba a Edward, y todas las demás chicas del lugar lo miraban como perras en celo… Casi no le veía diferencia a mi siglo de este.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Nessie, tratando de llamar mi atención, y yo la miré—. ¿Qué tienes? Has estado muy perdida. —Yo la miré y me sonrojé.

—Lo siento, es que tiendo a divagar mucho —dije sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué pensabas? —dijo la voz aterciopelada del chico de ojos verdes mirándome intensamente.

—En lo hermoso que es este lugar, y de que esas flores me recuerdan a la casa de mi madre en California —dije, mirando sus ojos intensamente.

Escuché un carraspeo y miramos a Natalie, la cual nos observaba frustrada, y yo me sentí mal. Era una salida de ellos, y yo estaba aquí de arrimada cuando Natalie había sido tan amable y linda conmigo.

— ¿Me dijeron que eras de Forks? —preguntó ella algo tímida.

—Síp —dije recalcando el sonido de la "p"—, pero mi madre vive en San Diego, con su esposo Phil—. Ellos me miraron confusos.

— ¿No vives con tu madre? —Preguntó Edward mirándome afligido, con algo de pena—. Debe ser muy difícil para ti tener a tus padres separados.

—No lo es. En realidad, era una bebé cuando mi mamá decidió que vivir en un pequeño pueblo no era para ella, y yo entendí que me dejó por el hecho de que no quería interferir con mi educación. Soy feliz mientras ellos lo sean, y sé que ahora ambos son felices. Renné con sus locuras y Charlie con su tranquilidad. —Ellos me miraban asombrados.

—Eres tan madura —susurró Natalie, tomando mi mano y sonriéndome. Miré a Edward y él me contemplaba y me regalaba una mortal y hermosa sonrisa torcida.

—Deberíamos pedir el helado —dije para cambiar de tema. Los dos asintieron y llamaron a una mesera. Natalie pidió un helado de pistache y vainilla, Edward uno de chocolate-fresa, y yo pedí de chocolate blanco y chocolate negro, amo el chocolate.

Traté que la atención de Edward estuviera centrada en Natalie, se los juro lo intenté, pero era imposible.

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Te gusta tu helado? ¿Quieres ir al parque? Hay un restaurante italiano al que deberíamos ir… ¿Tienes familia italiana?_

Y así siguió un buen rato, y Natalie no se quedaba atrás. Me preguntaba sobre todo, hasta sobre mi color de ojos. Me sentía un animalito en observación.

Estaba que gritaba de desesperación por tantas preguntas, cuando llegó un muchacho de ojos grises y cabello negro; tan conocido, tan parecido a… mí.

—Hola, Edward —dijo saludando alegremente a Edward. Este asintió sin dejar de mirarme—. Hola, Natalie —dijo tomando su mano y besándola, mientras se sonrojaba; ese color tan parecido al mío y luego me miró, y esos ojos me recordaban tanto a mi bisabuelo Thomas Swan. Ese niño en cuerpo de anciano, que milagrosamente cumpliría sus 100 años—. Y, ¿quién es la señorita?

—Isabella Swan, pero puede decirme Bella —dije sonriéndole. Él abrió los ojos y se puso a mi lado.

— ¡Una Swan! _¡Famiglia incontro!_* Mi nombre es Thomas Swan, _bella swan_*—dijo sonriéndome, y esos hoyuelos sin duda eran los de mi bisabuelo querido. Sonreí por su juego de palabras, y brillando ante la expectativa de encontrarme en frente de mi bisabuelo, con unos años más joven.

—Mucho gusto, _nobile cavaliere_* —le dije sonriéndole.

Hubo un carraspeo, Edward miraba ceñudo el entusiasmo que habíamos tenido el uno por el otro. Pero, ¿para quién no es espectacular encontrarte con un ser querido en su pasado? Y como era de esperarse, teníamos esa misma conexión que tuvimos desde el primer momento que nos vimos.

—Edward, _caro amico_*, ¿me vas a quitar el placer de hablar con tan hermosa dama con la que tengo el honor de compartir no solo color de cabello, si no apellido, _'re così insensibile*?_ —Edward bufó y lo miró.

—Yo no he dicho nada en ningún momento —dijo terminando de comer su helado, con esos seductores labios que tanto me llamaban. Thomas soltó una carcajada que hizo reír a Natalie y a mí me asustó.

— _¡Buffo, Masen, buffo!_* como siempre. —Demasiado pronto se levantó y, luego de despeinar el cabello de Edward, se despidió, dándole más importancia a Natalie. Yo solo sonreí con pesar a mi pobre anciano, ella solo tenía ojos para Edward, y, muy pero muy dentro de mí, no le agradaba eso.

…

Caminamos por todos los lugares cercanos a donde habíamos dejado el carro. Edward era muy caballeroso y atento, ya sabía por qué Natalie estaba tan enamorada de su primo. Seguimos en nuestro paseo por esas preciosas calles, las cuales en un futuro estarían tan llenas de historias. Cuando se hizo tarde, decidimos irnos a casa. En el auto no había nada más que el silencio reinante, eso hizo que entrara en un profundo sueño.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitters raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know_

_You spin me out of control… Jessie J_

_You're always on display,_

_For everyone to watch and learn from,_

_Don't you know by now._

_You can't turn back,_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And open wide,_

_Cause this is your night,_

_So smile,_

_Cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style… Paramore_

_I want to lock you up in my closet_

_Where no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in_

_And you can't get out… __Avril Lavigne_

Y el sueño seguía, estábamos en un concierto todos ellos y muchos más cantaban y yo estaba allí con Ángela, bailando, saltando, cantando.

_Bella… _esa voz.

_Bella… tan conocida y aterciopelada._

_¡Isabella despierta!_

Y abrí mis ojos y lo que vi me sacó un par de lágrimas. Seguía allí, en esa época mientras que mi alma quería volver. Respiré hondo y me senté en la cama, todavía tenía toda la ropa puesta, y el maldito corsé seguía allí. Estaba oscuro, ya debía ser tarde para ir a bajar y comer algo, así que me cambié y peiné mi cabello.

Volví a la cama y miré el techo como si estuviese bajo las estrellas. Extrañaba mi imperfecta vida, a mi alocada y atolondrada madre, a mi tranquilo y seguro padre, a mi dulce Ángela, a mi _cavaliere_*… ¡Rayos, hasta me hacían falta la perra de Jessica y el zopenco de Jacob!

Y lloré como cuando me dijeron que se había muerto mi precioso perrito Rocky; cuando mi tío más cercano había fallecido; cuando peleé por 6 meses con Ángela y por un momento pensé que nunca nada sería igual. Lloré porque me sentía tan sola.

Y en eso, mi puerta se abrió y miré asustada para ver quién era. Y allí estaba Edward, mirándome ceñudo.

—Con que amnesia, ¿no? —susurró mirándome acusatoriamente. Yo abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de mi desliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

*_Famiglia incontro:_ Encuentro familiar.

*_B__ella swan:_ Bello cisne

*_Nobile cavaliere:_ Noble caballero

*_Caro a__mico_: Querido amigo

*_R__e così insensibile:_ Eres muy insensible

*_¡Buffo, Masen, buffo!: _¡Gracioso, Masen, gracioso!

* * *

><p><strong>Jujujujuju que Bellita boca floja ¿cierto? Me demore por en publicarlo porque el colegio me absorbió y el maldito internet hace lo que se le da la gana. Pero ya volvió… Ok ustedes ni se darán cuenta.<strong>

**Les agradezco a todas las que me leen, las que no escriben las que lo hacen, las que tienen cuenta y las que no :D**

**Síganme a mi cuenta EN TWITTER:**

** NatyBellaA**

**Natty**


	5. Conversaciones

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio. Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por <strong>Pauu Aguilar (Paliia Love)<strong>, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><em><strong>#LTT<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Conversaciones**

Me quedé mirando a Edward a los ojos muy sorprendida, reprochándome mentalmente por qué había sido tan lengua suelta. Tal vez lo saqué de Renné, pues mi papá era muy prudente.

— ¿Bella? —dijo Edward acercándose a mí y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué escondes? —Yo me senté en la cama y miré mis manos como si fuera lo más asombroso del mundo y no pudiera separar mis ojos de ellos—. Bella…

—Las amnesias son temporales, podemos tener lagunas, ¿no? —dije, sintiéndome mal por mentirle—. Eso es lo que me dijo el doctor Cullen —susurré.

—Fue muy extraño la manera en la que te encontramos —dijo, sentándose a mi lado, como a un metro de distancia—. Una… dama en el suelo de un parque, con un vestido que dejaba todo a la vista. —Soltó una pequeña risita sin un ápice de humor—. Madre es muy buena, ella nunca dejaría a nadie de esa manera sin importar no saber de dónde eras o quién era tu familia. —Quité la vista de mis manos y lo miré. Él estaba concentrado en algún punto de la habitación oscura.

Todo estaba en silencio tal vez era madrugada. Tal vez era todavía medianoche, no lo sabía.

No me importaba.

—Me imagino que tú sólo querías alejarte —susurré y eso hizo que él me mirara y sonriera torcidamente. Me sonrojé y dirigí mi mirada a otra dirección.

—No sabes cuánto —dijo y yo me sentí mal—. Pero mi mamá no quiso y decidimos despertarte. —Soltó un suspiro y yo me sentí más pequeñita—. Cuándo abriste los ojos… Cuándo los vi… pensé, pensé que queras de otro mundo —dijo y yo lo miré—. Nunca había visto a una mujer con esa mirada que tú tienes, tan brillante y perseverante. Pensé en ti como en un ángel…

—Pero no hay ángeles mujeres —susurré muy bajito. Él me miró confundido y luego se echó a reír negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —me preguntó tomando mi mano ahora serio. Sentí un cosquilleo en ella pero no por eso, fue extraño—. Confía en mí. Dime la verdad

—La verdad es algo que no podrías entender —dije mirándolo a los ojos, y él apretó más su agarre en mi mano—, porque ni siquiera yo logro entenderlo del todo. —Miré nuestras manos unidas y dio otro apretón a mi mano para indicarme que podía seguir—. No sé… cómo llegué aquí. Ni siquiera sé qué conexión tiene este lugar conmigo —susurré con los ojos llorosos—. Sólo quiero volver a casa, quiero estar en un lugar dónde pueda entender lo que sucede día a día. Quiero volver —dije las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y, para mi sorpresa, Edward se acercó y me abrazó.

— ¿Te digo un secreto? —susurró acariciando mi cabello mientras más lágrimas caían por mis ojos—. Eres la peor mentirosa que conozco —dijo y yo alcé la mirada mirándolo enojada—. Tú misma te olvidaste de tu mentira. —Él se echó a reír y besó mi coronilla—. Ahora, duérmete que mañana vamos a salir a pasear un rato. —Me soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir—. Descansa, Bella. —Luego se fue y yo le sonreí a la nada.

—Descansa, Edward.

.

Al día siguiente, me levanté justo para la hora del desayuno, a pesar de haberme dormido muy tarde, tenía muchas energías. Tomé un baño, el agua estaba fría y lo prefería así, pues el calor que hacía afuera era infernal, más para mí que venía viviendo en Forks toda mi vida. Cuando salí con la toalla, recordé que no tenía ropa para hoy, solté una maldición y anoté mentalmente que debía ir de compras lo más pronto posible. Y luego recordé que para eso debía conseguir un empleo. Entonces, me volví a poner el pijama y salí a buscar el cuarto de Natalie. En el camino a su habitación, recordé que no sabía cuál era su habitación.

—Estúpida —me dije a mi misma, pegándome en la frente y luego tapándome la cara. Cuándo sentí un carraspeo, abrí los dedos que me daban visión. Frente a mí, había una sirvienta… Cómo odio decir esa palabra, me hacia sentir una perra; era una mujer tal vez cinco años mayor que yo y llevaba unas toallas en sus brazos.

— ¿Está perdida, señorita Isabella? —me preguntó.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Aun así, lo dejé pasar.

—Por favor, dime Bella —le dije sonriéndole y quitándome las manos de la cara algo sonrojada—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—No podría decirle así. —Yo le hice un puchero y ella lo pensó—. Tal vez podría decirle niña Bella —dijo y yo suspiré sabiendo que no habría más cambio—. Mi nombre es Daniella, niña Bella —dijo mirándome algo tímida.

— ¿Me podrías decir dónde es el cuarto de Natalie? —le dije acercándome más a ella.

Daniella asintió y me dijo a donde dirigirme, me acerqué a ella y la abracé, a lo que ella abrió mucho los ojos y me pidió que no lo volviera hacer. Yo no le hice caso y me fui.

Cuándo llegué a su habitación y toqué a su puerta. Ella me dio paso y yo entré.

—Buenos días, Natalie —le dije con una sonrisa y ella me devolvió la sonrisa no tan entusiasmada como lo hacía normalmente, yo la miré confundida—. ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿Qué hacía Edward en tu habitación anoche? —me preguntó sin rodeos, a lo que yo me tensé un poco.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté algo contrariada.

—Lo vi salir. Había bajado a recibir un poco de aire fresco, y cuándo iba para mi habitación, lo vi saliendo de la tuya. —Me dijo triste, yo no dije nada—. Tú le gustas. Lo vi en su mirada… Es como si viera por primera vez la luz del sol. —Yo bajé la mirada. Edward me gustaba y sentía que podía confiar en él, pero ya estaba Natalie y ella lo había visto primero. Además de que ella siempre había sido muy buena conmigo.

—No es cierto. —Le sonreí—. Sólo fue a ver como estaba. Me dijo que no hubiera ido si su Lizzie no lo hubiera mandado a cuidarme —mentí descaradamente, ella me miró ceñuda entonces. No me había creído.

—Ese Edward es un maleducado —dijo muy molesta—. ¿Cómo decirle eso a una dama? —dijo ella resoplando. Luego de dar vueltas por toda la habitación, se me quedó mirando y abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Oh, Dios! Se me había olvidado por completo que no tenías ropa —dijo buscando en su armario algo que me quedara—. Qué desconsiderada soy, mira que por mis pensamientos tontos te dejé en pijama todo este tiempo. —Siguió buscando en su armario hasta que encontró algo—. Toma. —Me tendió un vestido color verde esmeralda muy bonito. Su talle era debajo del busto con una cinta negra, las mangas eran lisas y largas y la falda era hasta los tobillos lisa. Aunque no parecía de la época, era hermoso, sin importarme lo que otros dijeran.

—Es hermoso —le dije mientras lo tomaba y ella sonreía.

—Sí, a mí ya no me queda, lo usaba cuándo tenía 13 años. —Yo la miré… a sus pechos y luego miré los míos, a lo que ella se volteó sonrojada y fue a buscarme unos zapatos. Suspiré y luego solté una risita, pues si yo tuviera los pechos como ella, lo último que haría sería avergonzarme—. Toma. —Me pasó unas zapatillas color negro que me recordaban a las de Alice*. Cómo extrañaba a mis preciadas converse—. Iremos a comprar ropa para ti hoy —dijo, ayudándome a colocar todas las cosas en su lugar, pues yo no sabía.

—No puedo… No tengo dinero —le dije triste.

—Yo te lo regalaré todo —me dijo sonriendo y yo abrí los ojos negando con la cabeza. No quería deberle nada a nadie y menos sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría irme.

—No puedo dejar que me pagues las cosas, no es lo correcto. —Ella me miró con aprehensión—. Yo conseguiré un trabajo y luego iremos —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Es una necesidad, mejor mirémoslo como un préstamo —dijo, tomando mis manos y acabando rápidamente conmigo, dejándome bonita como cada vez que ella ponía sus manos sobre mi. Le sonreí. Y la miré… Mala idea. Tenía un extremadamente tierno y triste puchero en la cara, lo que lo hacía raro, pues su cara era aniñada pero su cuerpo era de infarto.

—Dale —dije yo suspirando. Tenía una debilidad con esas caras.

— ¡Bien, iremos ahora! —dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome a la salida de su cuarto con cuidado.

Bajamos y nos fuimos directamente al comedor, dónde ya se encontraban todos en la mesa esperando por nosotras. O eso quise creer yo, ya que Edward padre y Edward hijo se encontraban muy acalorados como si hubieran estado discutiendo. Me senté frente a Edward, que no dejaba de mirarme y yo me sonrojé. Comimos en silencio y en la mesa solo se podía sentir la tensión.

—Tío, iré con Bella y mis amigas a conseguir algo que vestir para Bella —susurró Natalie, notando lo mismo que yo.

—Eso estará bien. Que las acompañe Edward así no irán solas —dijo mirándola con una sonrisa algo tensa y un tono que no dejaba réplica—. Compren un vestido para la fiesta de este viernes en la casa Marshall. —Edward solo bajó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Me sentí triste por él y con mi pierna toqué la suya. Lo que no me esperé fue que saltara y que casi dejara caer el tenedor que tenía en la mano. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos y él me miró a mí que estaba sonrojada. Nada salía como quería.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward? —le preguntó Lizzie, pero él negó con la cabeza. Entonces todo el mundo volvió la mirada a su plato y cuando sentí su mirada en mí, alcé la vista y vocalicé un "lo siento" a lo que él soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

Cuando terminamos de comer, salimos a buscar a las amigas de Natalie. Yo me senté delante porque Edward me lo pidió y Natalie se desilusionó, pero no dijo nada.

Pasamos por las amigas de Natalie, Adele y Bryanna, que cuando me vieron empezaron a susurrar entre ellas. No me tomaré la molestia de describirlas, no gastaría ni una palabra en ellas. Yo miré al frente y fruncí el ceño… En cualquier época o cualquier lugar las cosas eran iguales.

—Hola, querida —saludaron a Natalie al montarse al auto—. Hola, Edward —lo saludaron coquetamente al mismo tiempo. A mí me miraron por encima, y luego siguieron conversando.

Ellas y Natalie se la pasaron hablando sobre no sé qué personas, mientras yo miraba para el frente o a Edward, el cual fruncía el ceño. Y así pasamos todo el camino: escuchando los cuchicheos de las tres chicas de atrás. Cuándo bajamos del auto, ellas se habían ido adelante y Edward y yo nos quedamos atrás, yo mirando con el ceño fruncido hacía la dirección de Natalie y sus amigas.

—Siento mucho esto —dijo Edward poniéndose a mi lado—. No me gusta cuando se junta con ellas, son muy… —Se quedó pensando un momento—. Son una mala compañía para ella.

—No te preocupes, con tal que tú no me dejes sola, todo está bien —le dije sonriéndole—. Aunque ella dijo que me iba a prestar para comprar las cosas.

—Yo lo pago —dijo sonriéndome y tendiéndome su brazo, a lo que yo sonreí y lo tomé, sintiendo el extraño cosquilleo pasar por nuestros brazos. Llegamos a la primera tienda y Edward quiso quedarse afuera.

—Acompáñame —le pedí—, no me hagas entrar sola a ese mundo de locas. —Él se echo a reír y yo lo miré suplicante.

—Un hombre no debe entrar a una tienda de señoras —dijo aguantando la risa.

— ¡Patrañas! —le dije arrastrándolo hacia dentro—. Tú serás el que me diga si algo me queda bien o mal.

—Pero eso es de mujeres —dijo algo contrariado.

— ¡Mas patrañas! —dije yo, mirándolo mientras lo arrastraba hasta el interior—. Toda mujer necesita la opinión de un caballero, debería usted saberlo —le dije sonriéndole muy coqueta.

—Vamos —dijo suspirando.

Luego de haber entrado a varias tiendas, mandé a Edward a comprar algo de comer, pues yo iba a comprar ropa interior. Él no dijo nada y me dejó dinero para comprar mis retazos de tela. Luego de una hora buscando pedazos de tela sin sentido por todo el lugar, llegué con varias bolsas en dónde Edward se encontraba sentado.

—Recuérdame nunca comprar más nada en mi vida —le dije sentándome frente a él—. ¿Dónde esta Natalie? —le pregunté, ya que me parecía extraño que no estuviera aquí.

—Está comiendo helado con sus amigas —dijo señalándome a un extremo, dónde se encontraban ellas mirando disimuladamente a nuestra dirección.

—Creo que me odian —lo susurré mirando hacia el helado de Edward, él cual me entregó una cuchara y me sonrió.

—No te odian —dijo tratando de levantarme el ánimo, aunque no estaba caído.

—Sí lo hacen. Es normal —le dije sonriéndole para que viera que no me afectaba—. Nunca me he llevado bien con las mujeres, las repelo. Solo tuve dos amigas en mi vida. Bueno solo una, siempre tuve muchos amigos, ellos son menos hirientes —le dije, tomando un poco de su helado y llevándolo a mi boca. Él se me quedó mirando fijamente y luego cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo creo que están celosas —me dijo y yo lo miré confundida—. ¿No te das cuenta? —Él se echó a reír al seguir viéndome confusa—. Tienes un hermoso cabello negro que todas desearían, y unos ojos verdes tan extraños y vibrantes que hipnotizarían a cualquiera. Tienes una personalidad tan avasallante y libertina que a veces hasta a mí me dé envidia —dijo lo último en un susurro. Yo lo miré curiosa y sonrojada por su comentario.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté al verlo algo cabizbajo.

—No es algo que las mujeres puedan entender. —Lo miré ceñuda—. Es la verdad, es cosa de hombres.

—Pues te digo que soy medio hombre, porque recuerda que me llevo mejor con los hombres y sus "cosas" serias que con las mujeres y sus "banalidades" —le dije algo molesta y resoplando. Él me miró ceñudo pero luego se relajó y suspiró. Iba a contarme.

—Desde que empezó la guerra, he querido participar en ella —me dijo mirándome y yo me sorprendí mucho—. Me gustaría servir a mi país, agradecerle todo lo que nos ha dado y la mejor manera es uniéndome a las tropas —dijo él, muy convencido.

—Pero esta ni siquiera debía ser nuestra guerra —susurré contrariada.

—Sí, lo es, Bella. No me digas que no lo haga, por favor, lo podría resistir de cualquiera menos de ti —lo dijo, mirándome con súplica. Lo miré y con todo el dolor del mundo le dije:

—Lo que te haga feliz, siempre será lo mejor —le dije y le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Cuándo miré hacia la ventana, me di cuenta que era tarde y que iba a llegar tarde a mi cita con Carlisle—. Tengo que irme —le dije algo apurada tomando mis bolsas.

— ¿Dónde? —me preguntó ayudándome con ellas y llamando con la mano a Natalie diciéndole que teníamos que irnos.

—Al hospital dónde trabaja el doctor Cullen. Hoy tengo cita médica —le dije a lo que el asintió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Se acercó Natalie a nosotros con su séquito de arpías atrás.

—Bella debe ir a una cita médica y va tarde —dijo Edward mirándola con el ceño fruncido al ver su cara de hastío.

— ¿Por qué va de noche? —preguntó Adele—. Pudo haber pedido una cita más temprano por la mañana, eso no se ve bien —dijo mirándome retadoramente.

—El doctor Cullen me pidió que fuera a estas horas porque mi caso era especial al haber perdido la memoria. —Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa al haberme escuchado responderle así "_niña insolente hija de papá y mamá_" pensé.

Salimos del lugar cuando ya teníamos todo en nuestras manos, y lo subimos en la parte de atrás incomodando un poco a nuestra invitadas. Yo sonreí un poco, pero lo hice.

Primero dejamos a las odiosas en su casa y fuimos en silencio a dejar a Natalie. Con la cual no había hablado en todo el día conmigo, luego hablaría con ella, cuando volviera de donde Carlisle. Cuando llegamos, bajamos las cosas con ayuda de los trabajadores de la casa, entre esos Daniella, que se ofreció a organizarlo todo en mi habitación a lo que yo le sonreí. Luego, Edward me llevó rápidamente a lo de Carlisle, íbamos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía algo y yo me estaba desesperando por la situación.

Llegamos a la clínica y vi al doctor Cullen esperando fuera. Cuando vio que llegábamos, sonrió y asintió en nuestra dirección, yo me volví hacia Edward y le sonreí.

—Te esperaré —dijo decidido.

—No es necesario, yo puedo… —No me dejó terminar cuando frunció el ceño, y yo pensando en que debía estar cansado—. Dame el número de la casa y yo llamo para que me vengas a recoger, ¿te parece? —le dije mirándolo conciliadoramente.

—No estoy seguro —dijo algo desconfiado.

—No va a pasarme nada —le dije mirándolo con un puchero—. El doctor Cullen no me va a comer —le dije bromeando, a lo que él sonrió.

—Está bien. —Entonces sacó un lapicero, un cartón y escribió el número de la casa—. Llama apenas termine tu reunión —dijo mirándome seriamente.

—Sí, papá —le dije burlándome de él, luego me acerqué y le di un beso un la mejilla, y Edward se quedó quieto y sonrojado—. Yo llamo, lo prometo.

Salí del auto lo más deprisa que pude y me acerqué a Carlisle y le sonreí.

—Buenas noche, Doctor —dije cortésmente.

—Buenas noches, Bella ¿lista? —me preguntó ofreciéndome el brazo.

—Lista —respondí, enganchando mi brazo con el de él.

* * *

><p><em>*Ella habla de Alicia en el país de las maravillas o Alice in wonderland<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas :D Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo después de mucho tiempo. El colegio me tiene absorta y pues ya sali de vacaciones :D Asi que aqui esta el nuevo capi. Si se quieren comunicar conmigo pueden hacer por mi twitter: <em>NB_Ariza_C<em>**

**SEE U LETTER **

**Natty**


	6. Me sobrepasa

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio. Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por <strong>Pauu Aguilar (Paliia Love)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#LTT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Me sobrepasa**

Caminamos directo a su despacho, cada uno con un barbijo, pues a cada esquina del lugar había gente tosiendo y delirando por la gripe española. La gripe española, una de las pandemias más devastadoras que ha sufrido todo el mundo, la cantidad de muertes fueron de entre 20 y 100 millones de personas, aunque más probablemente fueran entre 40 y 50 millones. Tal vez morían más por la pulmonía que acompañaba la gripe que por otra cosa. Las ventajas de prestar atención en clase de historia. Y que yo probablemente nunca me contagiaría de esta enfermedad, por algo llamado selección natural. ¡Gracias clase de Biología!

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a su consultorio. En el momento en que entré, pude sentir los nervios o la excitación por saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. El consultorio de Carlisle era completamente blanco, estaba lleno de envases y tubos de ensayo, como también de carteles que hablaban del cuidado que debíamos tener con nuestra salud y otras patrañas más. En el escritorio había un montón de papeles y una maquina de escribir, la cual solo había visto en casa de mi abuela.

—Siéntate, por favor —dijo Carlisle tomando asiento en el lado contrario del escritorio y quitándose el barbijo. Lo imité y miré para todos lados nerviosa—. Háblame de lo que te contaba tu abuela.

Yo callé por un instante, pero luego respiré profundo y me preparé para hablar

—Lo que le conté es lo único que mi abuela Marie me decía. Ella me contaba que fue el amor de su vida, pero que por varias circunstancias de la vida, él se había ido y la había abandonado. Ella no logró superarlo nunca, pero aun así se casó y siguió con su vida, se casó con mi abuelo y tuvieron a mi padre. Siento que en realidad nunca se amaron. Fue sólo cariño y necesidad por formar una familia lo que los unía. Eran mejores amigos —dije sonriendo, recordando la manera como se trataban. Mi abuelo había muerto un año atrás a causa del cáncer, una terrible pérdida sin duda.

—¿Tu abuela se enamoró de uno de nosotros? —preguntó asombrado—. ¿Recuerdas su nombre? —me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí poco convencida.

—Creo que era Ed… Edmund, no sé, algo así. Tengo tiempo que no escucho esa historia —dije tratando de recordar su nombre, pero la última vez que había oído esa historia, yo tenía unos diez años.

—No te preocupes. De todos modos, es peligroso que me cuentes cosas del futuro. Podría cambiarse —dijo mirándome serio. Y tenía razón, tal vez la compra que hice, los vestidos que compré los iban a comprar otras mujeres que lo necesitaban. Tal vez, era para una cita o para conocer al amor de su vida, tal vez nunca más se encontrarían.

—Ahora bien —dijo Carlisle, luego tomó una respiración y siguió—: No sé por qué, pero te creo y te ayudaré. No sé cómo pero lo haré —dijo sonriéndome, a lo que yo le respondí con otra de agradecimiento—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí? La historia completa.

—Como le conté, fue por un accidente de tráfico. Como iba muy ebria en un auto, se me descontroló el volante y choqué contra otro. Cuando desperté, estaba aquí —dije mirando mis manos y pensando por primera vez en la persona que iba en el otro auto. Preguntándome si seguía viva o si tenía algún daño. Casi me pongo a llorar al pensar en que pude haberle quitado la vida a alguien.

—¿Por qué ibas conduciendo ebria? Sabes que esto esta mal —dijo regañándome severamente. Yo subí la vista y lo vi a apenada y volví a bajar la mirada.

—Ese día hubo una fiesta. Fui con una amiga, luego de un rato allí, empecé a buscar a mi novio, y por algún presentimiento busqué en los pisos de arriba. No pensé que pudiera estar allí, pero…

—¿Qué sucede en los pisos de arriba? —me interrumpió Carlisle, interesado en lo que le contaba. Yo subí la mirada y le sonreí burlonamente.

—Cuando el alcohol se les sube a la cabeza a los adolescentes, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se nos alboroten las neuronas y las hormonas. Mejor dicho a todos les pasa. Bueno, ellos suben al segundo piso y empiezan a tener sexo con cualquier cosa que camine —dije sin borrar esa risita del rostro mientras que él carraspeaba incómodo por lo que había dicho; tal vez pensando que las chicas de mi edad no deberían saber ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía responderle que existía el internet y, por consecuente, Google. Sería mucha información para él.

—Sigue con tu historia —dijo recomponiéndose y mirando al frente, a un punto perdido.

—Bueno, subí y escuché muchos ruidos desagradables por todas partes —dije recordando la escena y luego estremeciéndome—. Iba acercándome el baño y escuchaba el nombre de mi novio. Cuando lo abrí, él estaba allí tirándose a mi mejor amiga —dije tratando de borrar esa horrorosa escena—. Me enojé mucho, me sentí dolida y traicionada, así que corrí hacia el piso de abajo, tomé la primera botella que encontré y me subí a mi auto —dije mirándolo sin expresión alguna en los ojos—. El resto ya lo sabes.

—Lo siento —dijo apenado mirándome con una mueca.

—No te preocupes, me dolió más la traición de mi amiga que la de Jacob —dije mirando hacia la nada—. Ya estábamos mal desde hace un tiempo, esto solo hizo darme cuenta de que merezco algo más que él—. Lo miré y sonreí alegre. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

—Ese chico Edward. —Lo miré confundida—. Te quiere. —Yo me eché a reír, él no me quería. Me tenía miedo—. No te rías, esa escena que te montó en el auto, parecía tu pareja —dijo riéndose.

—No es nada mio. Es lindo, pero se da cuenta de muchas cosas —dije mirándolo ahora seria—. Se da cuenta de muchas cosas. No se creyó lo de la amnesia y tuve que contarle muchas barrabasadas más, pero aún así no lo conseguí —dije suspirando por mis fracasos en el tema de mentir.

—Ese chico es muy receptivo entonces, o tú eres muy mala mintiendo —dijo burlonamente y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos hablando? —le pregunté curiosa, recordando que él estaba lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros como para escuchar nuestro intercambio de palabras. Él me miró y luego sonrió diciéndome.

—Ya es tarde, deberías llamar a Edward —dijo levantándose. Yo lo miré con la boca abierta, sorprendida de que hubiera tenido el descaro de cambiar el tema así tan de repente.

—¿En serio? —Lo miré todavía sorprendida, él me miró con falsa confusión—. Te conté toda mi vida prácticamente y tú no me cuentas sobre eso tan especial que te hace ser un vampiro —le dije enojada. Tampoco es que fuera tan pérdida con él pensaba que yo era. Suspiró y me miró poco seguro de lo que iba a contarme.

—Nosotros los… vampiros tenemos ciertas habilidades más desarrolladas que los seres humanos. El olfato, el tacto, la vista, el oído. Todo se intensifica. —Yo asentí tratando de digerir esta nueva información. Luego me levanté, le sonreí y le pregunté cuando podíamos vernos para que él buscara información y todo ese tipo de cosas sobre lo que me estaba sucediendo. Él me dijo que llegaría a la casa Masen como visita médica para revisar mis progresos en una semana.

Le agradecí por su ayuda y le pregunté dónde había un teléfono. Me puse el barbijo de nuevo y salí del consultorio en busca del teléfono que se encontraba en la recepción. Caminé por todo el lugar mientras miraba como cada persona tocía y se retorcía de dolor y cansancio. Miré al frente y vi como se llevaban un cuerpo completamente tapado en dirección contraria a la que yo iba y luego por un salto que dio la camilla el brazo del cadáver se salió de ella, lo que yo vi horrorizada. En el fondo se escuchaban los gritos de las personas, las enfermeras llamando alarmadas a los doctores y otra camilla dirigiéndose en esa dirección. Seguí caminando a paso rápido y con las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos, mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor y los sollozos de los familiares de algún paciente que había muerto. Llegué a la recepción y pedí entrecortadamente el teléfono. Marqué el número que Edward me había dado en un papelito y esperé a que contestaran.

—_Casa Masen_ —respondió una voz conocida al otro lado del teléfono luego de un tiempo.

—Natalie —dije con cautela—. ¿Podrías pasarme a Edward?

—_Está ocupado_ —respondió fríamente.

—Natty, es importante. Estoy en el hospital y quiero ir a casa —dije con voz ronca por el llanto—. Esto es horrible—sollocé.

—_Ya le digo_— dijo esta vez preocupada—. _Espéranos_.

Le di las gracias y luego colgué. Salí del hospital, no podía estar en ese lugar más tiempo, me pegué en una pared y luego me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el piso con las piernas recogidas, mientras escondía la cabeza entre mis piernas. Me dolía ver muerte y personas llorando a sus seres queridos. Me recordaba a mi abuelo, era deprimente para mí ver a gente morir, era recordar que mi abuelo también lo estaba, era una sensación horrible.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme y levantarme del suelo sosteniéndome fuertemente, alcé mi vista y vi el cabello cobrizo de mi chico de ojos verdes. Lo abracé y me puse a llorar escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. Todo me sobrepasaba. Alcé la vista y vi a Natalie mirándonos con dolor. Entonces caí en cuenta y me separé rápidamente de él. Me dirigí donde Natalie y la abracé fuertemente. Ella dudó un momento y luego me abrazó de vuelta.

—Lo siento —susurró en mi oído luego de un momento abrazándonos en silencio—. Lo siento por tratarte así hoy —dijo, y sonaba muy apenada.

—No te preocupes —le dije mirándola con simpatía—. En casa me cuentas. —Sonreí limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos. Edward se coloco a nuestro lado y caminamos hacia el auto enganchando nuestro brazo en el de Edward.

En el auto, me iba a montar atrás, pero Natalie me dio el puesto de adelante y nos fuimos a la casa en silencio. Cuando llegamos, nos bajamos y me encontré con Daniella en la puerta; le sonreí y la abracé fuertemente. Ella se puso rígida y me llamó, apenada por la escena que estaba montando.

—No me importa —dije simplemente mientras la soltaba, agarraba a Natalie del brazo, me despedía de Edward con un "_gracias y buenas noches_" y nos dirigíamos a su habitación para hablar. Llegamos, cerré la puerta y me senté en su cama con ella a mi lado. Esperé a que comenzara pero no lo hizo

—Entonces… ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —le pregunté confundida. Ella suspiro y comenzó.

—Estaba… estoy celosa de ti —susurró, mirando sus manos como yo lo había hecho cuando estaba con Carlisle. Esperé a que siguiera—. Es que te llevas tan bien con Edward en tan poco tiempo, y yo duré bastante para llegar a ser tan cercana con él como lo soy ahora. Él te mira con esos ojos que yo desearía que desaparecieras para que me mirara a mí. Es un sentimiento horrible, pero lo siento y creo que es importante que lo sepas. Parecen una pareja, hablando, bromeando y sonriéndose y yo desearía eso para mí. Con él. —Su voz sonaba temblorosa, y sus manos se movieron inquietas—. Cuando llegaron Amber y Brianna, y empezaron a hablar cosas de ti, me perdí. Me hicieron pensar que solo eras mi amiga para estar cerca de Edward y que debía alejarme de ti, porque si no Edward ya no sería mío. —Yo asentí pensando en lo perras que eran esas dos alimañas.

—Soy tu amiga —le dije interrumpiéndola—. No te mentiré. Edward me gusta, él es amable, caballeroso y muy lindo conmigo. Pero tú lo viste primero, tú tienes prioridad en esto. —Suspire pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Aceptaba que me gustaba Edward, pero no sabía con que intensidad y en tan poco tiempo, tal vez y solo era atracción sexual—. Nunca he tenido amigas mujeres, no se me da bien. Soy más carismática con los hombres, llego a hacer amigos del género opuesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —dije tratando de explicar lo que ya había explicado a Edward esta mañana. Ella asintió entendiendo, o eso suponía yo. Se volvió a disculpar y yo le dije que me iba a dormir, pues el día había sido muy pesado.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y cuando llegué, por alguna razón me sentí decepcionada al no encontrar a Edward allí. Miré mi closet y estaba lleno de ropa y mis cajones de interiores y otro tipo de productos para mi cuidado que yo no había comprado. Pensé en Natalie y sonreí, negando con la cabeza. Me quité mi ropa y todas las cosas que usaba de mas, puse mi camisón blanco y me solté el cabello peinándolo, había tomado un ondulado muy bonito a causa de los recogidos y las trenzas.

Me acosté en la cama sin quitar la colcha para arroparme de noche y cerré los ojos.

—_Despierta _—fue lo ultimo que escuché antes de caer rendida por completo.

* * *

><p>Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo :D Espero que les guste. Pasen por el grupo de Facebook "NBellaCullen Fics" aquí encontraran vídeos, imágenes, música, entre otras cosas que no encontraras en otra parte.<p>

Nos leemos.

Natty


End file.
